An Ash and Misty Romance Novel
by NekoMel
Summary: COMPLETE!!!!!!!!! FINNALY!!!!!! ::a crowd of fans yell "yaaay":: ^^;;;;
1. Default Chapter

An Ash and Misty Love StoryBR  
Part 0BR  
Kojo MelodyBR  
Romance NovelBR  
Disclamer: BR  
I Do not Own Pokemon or Any Charater From Pokemon... Please Dont Sue Me.P ALIGN=CENTERBR  
An Ash And Misty Love StoryP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
Our largly known main charaters, Ash and Misty are out on a new adventure... of they're lives!BR  
Ash and Misty are both teenagers (both secretly in love, but too dense to admit it). They're still traveling... sad, you would think? Not really. They're both trying to rat out Team Rocket, without getting into trouble. Oh what fun they have!BR  
Ash(18), is a three or four time Pokemon Legue champion. He was born and sucessfully raised in Pallet Town, Kanto. He's a spirited, courageous, cute boy and everybody wants him! What's he to do??? He's got an (overprotective) mom, that loves him alot! His home town Professor, Samuel Oak, is an honorble man. He's also the one that gave Ash his cute cute cute Pikachu! Ash's rival, Gary, gets a little too cocky, too much. What a snob! BR  
Now on to Misty(20), a well brought up young lady. (Well she likes to consider herself as a tomboy though). She can be a pain though, just don't say the word "Bug" or your ears'll be ringing for days! Her favorite type of Pokemon are, well... the water type... all of 'em... even the ugly ones... she thinks they're all "Cute!", BLECH. Her least favorite types are of course, the bug type. Well she did make an exception of Venonat and Scyther. Well she had to.BR  
So come join them in this romantic crossover story, meet up with old and new friend in the Kanto region! Come and join the fun! BR  
/P 


	2. Chapter 1

P ALIGN=CENTERAn Ash and Misty Love Story BR  
The ConfessionP ALIGN=LEFTBR  
(???)= MoodBR  
*???*= Authors NotesBR  
Narrator: Once again our heroes Ash (18) and Misty (20), continue traveling the Jhoto and Kanto Regions, catching the new and old Pokemon. Today they're heading to the Ketchum Residence to rest.BR  
Ash: (Sweetly) Do you know where we are Misty?BR  
Misty: (Playfully) Where are we Ash? ::As she says this the golden sun above her was hitting her in a way that made her seem as if she was a goddess::BR  
Ash: ::Staring at Misty with sparkling eyes::BR  
Misty: *Turns around* Why are you staring at me like that, Ash?BR  
Ash: ::Snaps out of his gaze:: I-I was staring at you for no reason. *Tries to change the subject* Hey, remember the day when I was being chased by Spearows and I jumped into that stream and you caught me with your fishing pole?BR  
Misty: Yes, Ash, I do remember. ::Moves close to kiss him::BR  
Ash: ::Has a bewildered look on his face::BR  
Misty: (Says with a stern nervous voice) Ummm... forget what I was about to do, okay??BR  
Ash: (Very surprised) Y-you tried to kiss me!!?? I thought you hated me because I'd destroyed your bike long ago? Oh, nol... ::Nervous laugh:: I can always get a new bike... Because I'm a princess ... The real reason I always follow you is... because... I can't tell him that I love him, he'll just break my heart...BR  
Ash: Misty... I have somthing to tell you...BR  
Misty: He's confessing first!! Go ahead Ash because I have somthin' I must say also...BR  
Ash: I have been traveling with you ever since my long journey started... and you've cheered me on through the hard times, and through that time I've come to fall... *There's a long pause before Ash finished*BR  
Misty: Here it comes!!BR  
Ash: ... In love with you... He said it, He actually said it, HE'S IN LOVE WITH ME!!!BR  
Ash: And...BR  
Misty: What next?!BR  
Ash: Will you do me the honor of marrying me?BR  
Misty: ::Tears of joy in her eyes:: Ash... I think you can answer that question your self...BR  
Ash: (Stupidly) Is that a yes?BR  
Misty: ::Slugs him in the arm:: Ash, you are such a dork.BR  
Ash: Ah... heh... heh... ow... ::Rubs the place Misty hit him:: Well we better get home and tell mom the good news, but first I want to show you a place we could have picnics in the summer. Come on!!BR  
Narrator: Unaware, our two heroes are being spied on.BR  
???: (Sounding dorky) Hiya lovebirds!BR  
Ash Misty: WHA??? BROCK??!!BR  
Ash: I thought you were with my motherBR  
Brock: I was until I heard from Tracey who heard from Professor Oak who heard from the beautiful Nurse Joy that you were in town... and how come you have a girl and I don't?? BR  
Ash Misty: WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!BR  
Brock: Yeah, that really says it ::Points at their ring fingers::BR  
Misty: ::Laughs nervously:: Lets go home... dear... ::Pulls Ash's hand::BR  
Narrator: Suddenly there's a strange noise behind our heroes.BR  
Misty: ::Freezes in her steps: That better not be a bug pokemon. ::Hugs Ash's Arm::BR  
???:Jumpluff use sleep powderBR  
Ash: Are you feeling sleepy, dear??BR  
Misty: Very...ZzzzZzzzBR  
Ash: So... am.... I... ZzzzZzzzZzzzBR  
???: Good they fell asleep... Go Electabuzz!BR  
Electabuzz: Electa...buzzz.BR  
???: Pick up the red head girl and meet me back at the mansion.BR  
Electabuzz: Elect! ::Runs off::BR  
???: Now to write a note to the boy...BR  
Meet me at the Basset Mansion in Stone Town, and if you ever want to see the girl alive again, you must battle to the end. Be here by noon next Monday BR  
Signed, BR  
MysteriousBR  
BR  
AT BASSET MANSIONBR  
Misty: Huh?? ::Looks around:: Where am I? Why am I dressed like this? Ash... Ash?... ASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!BR  
SUDDENLY A SHADOW COVERS THE DOORBR  
???: So you've finally awakened... ::Walks into the light:: Remember me?BR  
Misty: ::Scowl:: You again... The one who tried to take me away from Ash when he battled you last time, but he showed that he truly loved me by beating you.BR  
???: ::Clenches fist:: Yes it is me, Rudy. And what you said is true, but this time we will both be battling for you, this battle won't be the same... ::Walks out the door::BR  
Misty: SHOW OFF!! Hmph... ::Lays down on the bed and starts to cry:: Ash... please HURRY!!BR  
**OK, The ICKY Pokeshipping Shit Has Ended... YAY! CAUTION: There Will Be Bits And Peices Thought Throughout the Story*BR  
BACK AT THE CLEARINGBR  
Narrator: Team Rocket has once again attacked Ash...BR  
Jesse: Okay twerp hand over the Pikachu now!BR  
James: Yeah give it to us!!BR  
Meowth: Hand it over kid!BR  
Ash: (Angrily) JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!BR  
James: ::Sweatdrops:: Whoa... the kid has turned into a Flareon...BR  
Jesse: No... he's just in a bad mood ya dimwit... ::BAM::BR  
James: ::Dizzy eyed and has fallen:: Owwww...BR  
Ash: ::Sigh::BR  
Meowth: ::Sits down by the depressed Pikachu:: So what's troubling you?BR  
CAUTION! THIS NEXT PART IS DUBBED:BR  
Pikachu: Misty has been kidnappedBR  
Meowth: So what's up with the kid? Same thing, but he only confessed his love to her 'bout an hour ago.BR  
Jesse: Translation please?BR  
Meowth: It just so happens the red head girl has been kidnapped, and the really interesting is that the red head girl is the twerps girlfriend.BR  
Jesse: Oh... ::Sits down next to Ash::BR  
Ash: (Harshly) What do you want?BR  
Jesse: Calm down kid we only want to help...BR  
Ash: Whatever... ... YOU WHAT?BR  
Jesse: We want to help you...BR  
James: (Feeling very sorry for Ash) Yeah... We see how you feel... I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to Jessie... ::Blush::BR  
Ash: You're sure about this? No trap?BR  
Jesse: We've run outta traps... and money... but we're dead sure! BR  
Ash: Hey, thanks. You're not that bad when you're not saying that stupid motto.BR  
Jesse James: ::Sweatdrops::BR  
Ash: Let's get to the Pokemon center! I need to make a few phone calls.BR  
Jesse James: Let's go!BR  
AT THE VIRDIAN CITY POKEMON CENTERBR  
Ash: ::Runs over to a free phone and dials a number:: BR  
Answer: Hello, Nevernever land, how shall I direct this call? To myself or my sister?BR  
Ash: Melody... Picture phone...BR  
Melody: Oh... sorry... Hey why the long face Ashy boy?BR  
Ash: (Sounding like it's not a big deal) Oh, Misty has just been kidnapped, and I just happened to uh... well... (Sounding a little sad) Confess my love to her.BR  
Melody: Well, congratulations! ... ... wait... what was that first part? WHAT?! MISTY HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED?!!BR  
Ash: (Sadly) Could you come to Professor Oaks pokemon lab in Pallet Town?BR  
Melody: (Giving Ash a hard time) Why should I help you?BR  
Ash: ::Sigh:: Trace's gonna be there.BR  
Melody: ::Sarry Eyed:: OKAY!! See you tomorrow morning!! And don't you worry Ash we'll find her. Oh, and invite me to the wedding!!BR  
Ash: (Sadly) Alright, see you tomorrow. Bye. ... ... Okay... ::Takes A Deep Breath:: Now to call Duplica... *Dials a number* Hello, This is Ash...BR  
Answerer: Hello, this is Ash...BR  
Ash: I just said that...BR  
Answerer: I just said that...BR  
Ash: ::Almost Laughing And Fast Spoken:: Duplica, I need your help! Misty has been kidnapped and I'm down in the dumps... or... er... was down in the dumps. Meet me at Professor Oak's Pokemon Lab in Pallet Town, tomorrow.BR  
Duplica: ::HAving Trouble Repeating What Ash Just Said:: Duplica, I need your help! Misty has been... (Finally realizes what Ash was talking about) What?! Misty has been kidnapped?!!BR  
Ash: So you finally get it.BR  
Duplica: So Ashy boy finally needs my help after not calling for seven years! BR  
Ash: Sorry Duplica, but Misty and I have been busy lately.BR  
Duplica: Yeah, with what? Kissing?!BR  
Ash: No! Pokemon training! Shesh...BR  
Duplica: ::Snicker:: See you tomorrow, Ashy boy. BR  
Ash: Bye! ... Crazy Duplica... BR  
Duplica: ::Still On The Phone:: I HEARD THAT!!BR  
Ash: ::Quickly hangs up the phone::BR  
James: Hey, Ash!BR  
Ash: Yes what?BR  
James: Do ya think... in return of helping you... we could like um... have a...BR  
Ash: Food to eat and a place to stay? Sure! You can do that at my house ::Gets A Serious Face and Turns Toward Them:: But if ANYTHING happened to my mom, you will dearly pay.BR  
Jesse James: Yes Sir. ::Salutes him::BR  
AT THE KETCHUM RESIDANCEBR  
Adelia: Oh, hi Ash! What a surprise! Wait... where's Misty?BR  
Ash: ... ... ... (sadly) She has been kidnapped ::Sits down on the couch and starts to cry::BR  
Adelia: Ash, honey, calm down. We'll find her. Hey, I know. How does a pizza and a good nights rest sound? BR  
Ash: ::As soon as he heard the word 'pizza' he perked up:: DEEP DISH, DOUBLE CHEESE!!!!BR  
TR: ::Nods their heads in agreement:: Yeh!!BR  
Adelia: ::Pics Up The Phone And Dials:: Hello yeah, I'd like to order a pizza...BR  
Ash: ::Yawns, still has a worried look on his face::BR  
Jesse: ::Smiles At Ash:: Don't worry ash, when you have a whole team of friends behind you... even if they're in a way enemies, you can't lose... Maybe I should quit Team Rocket and be on Radio... nah, I don't wanna work with amateurs maybe T.V..BR  
Ash: ::Sweatdrops:: Riiight... ...BR  
(DING DONG)BR  
Adelia: Pizza's already here? ::Gets Up And Answeres It:: Oh, Brock thank you!BR  
Brock: ::Hands Adelia The Hot Pizza:: Hi Ash!BR  
Ash: But you... ::Looks At the End Of THe Couch:: were... sit... ting... there... ::Shakes His Head::BR  
1 HOUR LATERBR  
Ash: Thank you for the delicious supper! Good night! BR  
All: Good night!BR  
Adelia: ::Faces Jessie, James and Meowth:: You can have the second guest room, it's the second door from Ash's room.BR  
TR: Thank you!BR  
Adelia: (Sweetly) Your welcome, good night!BR  
THE NEXT DAYBR  
Ash: AHHH! Mom why didn't wake me up earlier!!!! ::Scurries to get dressed::BR  
MEAN WHILE AT THE MANSIONBR  
Misty: ::Tear Stricken and Sleepless:: Ash... where are you? I'm scared, Ash... I need you!!BR  
BACK IN PALLETBR  
Ash: I'll find you Misty, I can feel your pain, and when I do find you... ::Pulls out a big velvet box and opens it::BR  
Adelia: Ash your friends are here!BR  
Ash: ::Too lost in his thoughts to hear his Mom::BR  
2 Girls: Ashy boy WAKE UP!!!!BR  
Ash: ::Jumps About Ten Feet Into The Air:: YIKES!! Melody ... Duplica, Don't scare me like that!BR  
Melody: Well then quit day dreaming!! And were in the Pokemon world, did you get the money for that!!!BR  
Ash: Well I was saving up for Misty's bike, but I had just enough to buy this.BR  
Both Girls And Adeila: How much did it cost?!BR  
Ash: 30,000p, but I have over 99,999p!!BR  
Both Girls And Adeila: And we didn't get anything?!!BR  
Ash: Sorry girls!!BR  
Both GirlsAdelia: (Sarcastically) Right...BR  
Melody: ::Sigh:: A rich, cute boy but he all ready has a girlfriend that kinda reminds me of some one... Misty is soooo lucky!! It would be nice if he asked me, but I was too late... Ash one more thing...BR  
Ash: What?BR  
Melody: I... Never mind...BR  
Ash: ... ... Right, we need to get going... is James, Jesse Meowth up?BR  
TR: (Groggily) We're up, We're up...BR  
Ash: ::Thinks for a minute:: Okay... I feel like I'm... forgetting... some... OH SHOOT!!! I forgot to call Tracey!!!BR  
Duplica: HOW DARE YOU!!!BR  
Ash: Sorry...BR  
Duplica: I'll call him...BR  
Ash: Wait a sec... Wasn't Brock here a minute ago?BR  
Brock: Hi Ash, I'm back!BR  
Ash: Oh, Brock, there you are...BR  
Melody: Oh... I called Gary... telling that you needed some help...BR  
Ash: Ohhhh... BR  
Melody: That Gary. A real sourpuss every time I mention your name... er... He told me to tell you that you are a loser... but I totally disagree, but that's my boyfriend though...BR  
Ash: What?!! Gary is your GIRLFRIEND???BR  
Melody: Think back on what you just said... BR  
::All laugh except Ash and Melody::BR  
Melody: That's a good one Ash!BR  
Ash: ::Tries to change the subject:: Why? Why? WHY?BR  
Melody: Well, if ya really wanna know... He's smart, rich, has loads of Pokemon, ::Sparkling eyes:: And...BR  
Ash: HEY! (Sadly) I thought you were my friend... BR  
Melody: ::Still raving on about Gary::BR  
Ash: MELODY!!!BR  
Melody: Sorry...BR  
Ash: ::Teary eyed:: How could you like him? BR  
Melody: Well, I admit it. He kinda reminds me of... you.BR  
Ash: (Angrily) What is THAT supposed to mean? Ohhhhh... you had a crush on me while I was on Shamouti...BR  
Melody: ::Nods head:: MmmHmmBR  
Ash: Well I did too have a crush on you...BR  
Melody: OH MY GOD!!BR  
Duplica: ... Well while we're on the subject of boyfriends mine happens to be... BR  
Melody: ::Glares at Duplica::BR  
Duplica: Tracey!!BR  
Melody: Nooo! Not Tracey!!BR  
Duplica: I thought you and Tracey broke up.BR  
Melody: ::Whimpering:: W-we d-did b-but I-i still h-h-hhhave st-st-strong feelings for him.BR  
Duplica: Ohhh... sorry... BR  
Melody: That's okay...BR  
???: I'm here!!BR  
Both Girls: ::Perk up:: Tracccceeeey!!BR  
Brock: ::Whispers to Ash:: I guess he's a ladies man... ::Sob::BR  
Ash: Well ya can't win 'em all!!BR  
Tracey: Ah... heh... heh... Hi ash. ::Melody and Duplica are still clinging on like magnets::BR  
Ash: Hi Trace...BR  
Tracey: I hear you and Misty are you getting married... ::Looks behind Ash because Melody has run over to Gary:: Melody...BR  
Ash: Yeah, and I heard that you and Melody broke up.BR  
Tracey: (Sadly) Yeah...BR  
Ash: AHA! You still have feelings toward her, Ooooo once we find Misty she'll fix you two back up. BR  
Tracey: (Worriedly) She... will...? *Tries to change the subject* What is Team Rocket doing hear?BR  
Ash: Ya mean former Team Rocket.BR  
Duplica: Former?BR  
Ash: They were fired.BR  
Duplica: Ohhh... ::Laughs:: BR  
TR: ::Growls at Ash::BR  
BR  
Ash: Actually it's a good thing 'cause they couldn't do a thing right.BR  
Jesse: Tragically true.BR  
Ash: But... team Rocket is gonna have their own Pikachu, so they won't be after mine.BR  
ALL: What?BR  
Ash: I knew this would happen... ::Sigh:: Let me put this into short. They help, I give them a Pikachu and I clear they're names of all criminal records, unless they have fines.BR  
TR: Thanks for forgiving us!!!BR  
Ash: Ara, whatever. ::Rolls Eyes::BR  
Narrator: Suddenly a black hole appears behind Ash.BR  
???: You have lost someone very dear to you...BR  
Ash: Yes, I have... ::Turns around only to see that there is a beautiful young lady with black hair:: But how did you know that?BR  
???: Easy! I'm psychic! I'm Rei and this is Serena... and you are... Ash.BR  
Ash: Yep.BR  
Rei: And shesh, how old are you?? 16,17? And already engaged! What a young age!!BR  
Ash: 18. Thank you.BR  
Serena: Oh, calm down Rei. Darien asked me to to marry him when I was only 16, ya know.BR  
Rei: Oh, Yeah. I forgot, heh. ::Nervous laugh::BR  
Brock: Hi I'm Brock, and I wanna be your boyfriend...BR  
Rei: I know. And I don't need a boyfriend.BR  
Brock: ::Walks away in 'gloom':: Dumped again...BR  
Ash: ::Laughs::BR  
Serena: Ash, I know that Rei here told you that my name was Serena, but you can call me bunny.BR  
Ash: All right.BR  
Narrator: Suddenly a girl with brown hair walks through the black hole.BR  
???: Hi Rei, hi Serena.BR  
Serena Rei: Hi Lita.BR  
Lita: ::Walks toward Brock:: Hi I'm Lita and did you know that you look like my old boyfriend?BR  
Brock: ::Stupidly:: I... do?BR  
::Serena, Ash Rei do an Anime Fall::BR  
Lita: (Dreamily) Yeah... *::Sparkling eyes::BR  
Rei Ash: Two lost causes...BR  
Serena: They kinda act the same...BR  
Rei: Yeah... ::Sweatdrops:: So you lost your girlfriend...BR  
Ash: ::Almost breaking into tears:: Yeah... but I have other problems too...BR  
Rei: Like what?BR  
Ash: Like my girlfriends best friend is going out with my rival and...BR  
Rei: And your life has been tied into a knot.BR  
???: Hey Serena! we're here!!BR  
Serena: Oh Darien, Rini!BR  
Ash: Oh great... now who?BR  
Rei: Serena ya dimwit, act like a real Princess and introduce them!BR  
Serena: Grrrr... Ash, this is Darien, my husband and Rini my future daughter.BR  
Rini: ::Sticks tongue out @ Serena:: BR  
Serena: ::Does the same to Rini::BR  
Ash: What?! She came from the future?!!!?!BR  
Serena: Yeah, you've never heard of a time key?BR  
Rei: They come from a different world than us!!BR  
Serena: Oh, yeah. Hee hee.BR  
Ash Rei: ::Sweatdrops::BR  
Rei: Serena, you are such a meatball head...BR  
Serena: I am not!BR  
Rei: Are too.BR  
Serena: Are not.BR  
Ash: Ladies, ladies. Quit fighting! We've got a real crisis on our hands here.BR  
Rei: What? Oh, Yeah!BR  
Ash: Are you gonna help me or not?BR  
Rei: Fine, fine. We'll help.BR  
Ash: Good. Now let's get going before anything else hap...BR  
AT ASHS WORDS A CAR COMES SPEEDING THROUGH THE BLACK HOLE AND PAST ASHBR  
Ash: ... Pens... spoke too soon... ::Sigh::BR  
Serena: Who in the...BR  
4 GIRLS GET OUT OF THE CARBR  
Serena: (Excitedly) Hotaru! Amara! Michelle! Setsuna!!BR  
Darien: You stole my car!! ::Runs over to the car and starts to frantically inspect it::BR  
Amara: What? Oh, sorry. Serena gave me the keys 'cause she thought that you might need it.BR  
Darien: Ohhh... ::Looks over at Serena and smiles:: Thanks Amara.BR  
Amara: No problem.BR  
SUDDENLY THERE'S ANOTHER FLASH OF LIGHT AND TWO MORE PEOPLE COME OUT OF THE BLACK HOLE ONE PEDDLING A BIKE AND ONE IN A BABY SEATBR  
Hotaru Rini: ::Runs over to the baby seat:: Hi Chbichibi!BR  
Chibichibi: Hi Hotaru! Hi Rini!BR  
Serena: What's up with the bike, Mina?BR  
Mina: ::Looks over at Amara and glares:: Well somebody didn't wait for me, like I asked them to, and left.BR  
Amara: Sorry.BR  
Mina: (Sarcastically) Right...BR  
Serena: By the way... where's Luna, Artemis and Diana??BR  
Chibichibi: Right here! ::Holds up three cats::BR  
The Guardian Cats: Hello!BR  
Jesse: The cats TALK??!!BR  
Meowth: I'm cat and I can talk.BR  
James: Ya dimwit, you're a Pokemon, but those are real cats.BR  
The Guardian Cats: Not exactlyBR  
Narrator: There's another flash of light and the cats are human.BR  
Jesse: What?? The cats are human?!! Settle down.BR  
Ash: Let's go before anything else happens...BR  
AT ASHS WORDS ANOTHER CAR SPEEDS THROUGH THE BLACK HOLE, STOPS, AND THREE BOYS AND A GIRL STEP OUTBR  
Ash: ::Staring at the girl blushing::BR  
Serena: Hi.BR  
The Boys: Hi SerenaBR  
Rei: Serena!BR  
Serena: Oh, right. Ash, this is Yaten, Taiki, Seyia and Kakayu.BR  
Ash: ::Still staring at Kakayu::BR  
THEN A BLUE HARIED GIRL STEPS THROUGH THE BLACH HOLE WITH HER NOSE IN A BOOK BR  
Serena: Ameeeeee!!!BR  
Ami: ::Looks up from her book:: Oh, hi Serena. Can I get back to my book now?BR  
Serena: :Whining voice:: Ameeee!BR  
SUDDENLY A GIRL WITH BLUE HAIR RUNS THROUGH THE BLACK HOLE CRYINGBR  
???: Parapara!!BR  
THEN THREE OTHER GIRLS RUN THROUGHT THE BLACK HOLE AFTER PARAPARA BR  
???: Parapara get back here!BR  
Parapara: Wahhhhhh!BR  
Rini: ::Starts to chase the other girls:: Vessvess, Junjun, Cerecere, Parapara!BR  
Ash: who in the...BR  
Parapara: Huh? Rini? RINI!!! ::Runs up to her and hugs her::BR  
Rini: Why were you crying?BR  
Parapara: ::Between sobs:: Because... you weren't home... when I called... then I saw the back hole... and I thought you have been sucked into oblivion ::Sniffle::BR  
Rini: Oh, sorry.BR  
Parapara: That's alright, just call me next time you do somthin like that.BR  
Ash: Let's see... one, two, three... there's 26 people here! (Excitedly) Now there's no way I can lose!!BR  
Rini: We sailors never lose!BR  
All sailors: RINI!!!BR  
Rini: Oops! ::Slaps her hand over her mouth:: BR  
Serena: Watch what you say Rini.BR  
Rini: ::Uncovers her mouth:: Yes mo-om.BR  
Ash: Now can we get going, since everyone's here.BR  
Tracey: ::Dupilca still clinging on:: Right...BR  
ROUTE ONEBR  
Ash: ::Looks at the river and the rock where he first met Misty, sighs:: I miss you...BR  
???: I missed you too.BR  
Ash: Who in the... ::Turns around:: MAY?! BR  
May: And what do you think you're doing?BR  
Ash: ::Nervously:: Lookin for someone who's been kidnappedBR  
May: Who would that be?BR  
Ash: ::Even more nervous:: Misty... ::Sees that May is Staring at his left hand, so he quickly puts it behind his back::BR  
May: I knew it. You're engaged behind my back... ::Tears swell up in May's eyes:: Well you can call our relationship off! ::Runs away sobbing::BR  
Ash: May! Great... She always gets the wrong ideas... ::Sigh::BR  
Melody: Ash!BR  
Ash: Sorry.BR  
Rei: Okay... BR  
Melody: I can't believe it... he was in love with that girl all this time... Hey, Ash!BR  
Ash: What...BR  
Melody: ::Looks into his eyes:: You okay?BR  
Ash: Yeah, just worried...BR  
Melody: ::Starts to rub Ash's back affectionately:: We all are Ash, we all are... not really me though...BR  
Ash: I just... ::Starts to whimper:: miss her so very much... ::Starts to wail again::BR  
Melody: Grrr.. Stupid Misty...!! Come on Ash, calm down. We'll find her, I know it. You've just got to believe in yourself. You got through the legend, you can get through this.BR  
Ash: Your right melody. She saved my life that day, so I'm gonna save hers.BR  
Melody: I was the one to do that... but she wanted to go... I wanted to be the one by your side when you woke up...BR  
Serena: That's the spirit. You wanna know somthin'. I was in about this same situation about three timesBR  
Darien: Oh, great. Here we go, back to our pasts. (Out loud) Serena I said I was sorry for that whole, trying- to- steal- your Silver Emperium Crystal- Thing.BR  
Serena: I'm setting an example Darien, shesh. I don't wanna bring that up again ::Shiver:: Stupid Queen Beryl... Anyway... But my friends were there cheering me on the whole way. All you need to do is believe in you and your friends and you will succeedBR  
Luna: Well at least you get some things right. BR  
Serena: Hey, I gave you that body. You want me to turn you back in to a cat.BR  
Luna: ::Opens her mouth to back talk to her::BR  
Artemis: Luna, don't.BR  
Luna: Sorry...BR  
Darien: ::Relived that Serena is not mad at him still:: Serena's right you know... all you do need is love, friendship, and courageBR  
Duplica: Looks like we all believe in love.BR  
Ash: Yep... Ya know, I don't even know you, but your begining to sound like my mom.BR  
Serena: Well I am a 30th century mother, so I might as well start some where.BR  
Darien: But you'll always have the heart and soul of a 16 year old. Right...BR  
Narrator: Finally our heroes have reached Saffron City!BR  
Serena: Wow! It's beautiful!BR  
Ash: Yeah... ::Walks in to the Saffron City gym:: Hey Sabrina You here?!BR  
Sabrina: I'm always where your mind is.BR  
Ash: ::Looks above him:: Hi Sabrina.BR  
Sabrina: ::Lands in front of him and looks at him with worried eyes:: Something bothering you? BR  
Ash: Yeah, Misty has been kidnappedBR  
Sabrina: Ohh... hey, who are your friends? I know the spiky brown harried one... Hi Brock! But the others... BR  
Ash: Ummm... this is Melody ::Points to the girl beside him on the right::, Duplica, the one with the blue hair in ponytails, Gary ::Points to the guy next to Melody::, Tracey ::Points to the guy next to Duplica::, Rei ::Points to the left of him::; another psychic, Serena; beside Rei, Ami; the other blue harried one, Mina, long blonde hair; blue eyes, Darien ::Points behind him::, Michelle; blue-green hair, Amara; short blonde hair, Setsuna, long black hair...BR  
Setsuna: It's dark green.BR  
Ash: Oh sorry. ::Continues with his list:: Rini *Points next to the far Right of him, Hotaru ::Points next to Rini::, Parapara ::Points next to Hotaru::, Vessvess ::Points next to Parapara::, Junjun ::Points next to Vessvess::, Cerecere ::Points next to Junjun::, Chibichibi ::Points next to Cerecere::, Yaten ::Points to the back and next to Setsuna::, Taiki ::Points next to Yaten::, Seiya ::Points next to Taiki::, Kakayu ::Points next to Seiya::, Luna ::Points next to Kakayu::, Artemis ::Points next to Luna::, and Diana.BR  
Diana: HEY! Pointing Isn't Nice!!BR  
Ash: ::Sweatdrops::BR  
Sabrina: ::Looks at everyone behind Ash:: Weird but nice names...BR  
Everyone behind Ash The line in front of him: HI!!BR  
Brock: ::Has run up to Sabrina:: BR  
Ash: Not so fast. ::Pulls Brocks ear:: I know Misty's not here but calm down Romeo. BR  
Brock: Yes sir! BR  
Ash: Yeah, yeah. Bye Sabrina, see ya later!!BR  
Sabrina: Bye Ash! Invite me to the wedding!! BR  
Ash: ::Very surprised:: How did she find out? I had my hand hidden the whole time. ::Looks over at Rei:: BR  
Rei: ::Sweatdrops:: Don't look at me like that Ash...BR  
Brock: He can get scary at times, but when he does make sure to stay out of his way.BR  
Rei: Calm down Ash!BR  
Ash: I'm calmed down... I'm fine... I'm HUNGRY!!!BR  
Brock: I thought you'd never say that... let's see I think I'll cook this... BR  
Rei: Does he cook good? ::Thinks back on some of Serenas cooking::BR  
Ash: You'll just have to taste it to believe me. Let's get set up here.BR  
SUDDENLY AN EEVEE WITH MISTYS EARRINGS RUNS UPBR  
Melody: Hey! This Eevee has Misty's earrings!BR  
Brock: Maybe it's a clue...BR  
Ash: Maybe... An Eevee... that could only mean... no, he wouldn't do that...BR  
CAUTION: THIS NEXT PART IS DUBBED!!!BR  
Eevee: I've seen Misty!!BR  
Ash: What did it say??BR  
Pikachu: It says its seen Misty!BR  
Ash: It says it's seen Misty?BR  
Pikachu: ::Nods head:: BR  
Ash: Hey Eevee ya wanna stay and eat some lunch with us?BR  
Eevee: Vee!!BR  
Pikachu: Pika, pika!!BR  
Ash: ::Laughs lightly::BR  
Brock: Lunch is ready!!BR  
Ash: Yay!!BR  
Brock: Time to chow down!BR  
Serena: ::Looks at the food then starts to eat it as fast as her body would allow:: Mmmmm... this is good!! BR  
Ash: I told you. ::Bites down into his sandwich::BR  
Duplica, Melody, Tracey Gary: ::Sitting with Ash::BR  
Melody: When it comes too eating that's all Ash thinks about.BR  
Duplica: Ohh! How funny!!BR  
Serena: More Please!!BR  
LONG SCLIENCE, EVERYONE LOOKS AT SERENA WITH A SWEATDROP FACE~~'BR  
Ash: She eats more than me!!BR  
Serena: I wouldn't know why!BR  
Rei: Slow down!!BR  
Serena: But its sooo good!!BR  
Brock: If you eat that fast, you wont be able to have any dessert.BR  
Serena: Ok, I'll stop. Anyway my favorite food is dessert.BR  
Rei: Good.BR  
Serena: ::Blushes; laughs and glares at Rei::BR  
Rei: Whoa... ::Nervously:: Okay, Serena don't stare at me like that. BR  
Serena: ::Laughs:: Rei scared of me! Lalala!BR  
Rei: Oh brother, can't you ever be serious?BR  
Serena: Nope!BR  
Ash: Oh, Brock. Thanks for lunch.BR  
Brock: Your welcome.BR  
All: Yeah, It was de-lic-ious!BR  
Brock: Thanks... ::Blush:: BR  
Ash: There he goes again...BR  
Rei: Yeah, he's outta here.BR  
Ash: ::Laughs long and hard:: Oh... Rei... So funny...BR  
Melody: What's his problem? BR  
Ash: Dunno... All I know is that he has a weakness for pretty girls...BR  
Melody: Oh, then why hasn't he gone gaga over me? BR  
Ash: Older, Pretty girls.BR  
Melody: Ohhhhh, Darn.BR  
Ash: Don't tell me you like Brock now?BR  
Melody: Oh no... Gary is my man and nobody elses. ::Hugs Gary's arm::BR  
Duplica: ::Still clinging on Tracey:: Well he's not the cutest boy I've ever seen... BR  
Gary: ::Glares At Duplica:::BR  
Melody: Don't you be making fun of my boyfriend! BR  
Duplica: His name is Oak and he's a dork, so he's the dork named Oak from dorkville.BR  
Ash: HEY!! Are you making fun of my HOMETOWN?!BR  
Duplica: No, I'm making fun of the two dorks over there.BR  
Ash: That's quite enough. Melody just happens to be a festival maiden and I was in the ritual, so you better not be makin' fun of her.BR  
Duplica: (Shocked) YOU AND MELODY WERE IN A LEGEND TOGETHER?!?! ::Pulls out a Pokemon Encyclopedia and starts to flip through it::BR  
Ash: ::Very proud of himself:: Yep.BR  
Duplica: I'm soooooooo sorry. I never knew. BR  
Ash: I never did either until seven summers ago.BR  
Melody: You stood up for me! And it was for all we went through together. Too bad you're engaged to misty... BR  
Ash: Why??BR  
Melody: cause I would of been the one to confess...BR  
Ash: Ohh. I would of too if I had ever thought about it when I was Shamouti... the legend I guess kept me from thinking too much about the people around me.BR  
Melody: ::Laughs lightly:: Huh, yeah. I have something to give you... ::Hand Ash a rather small box::BR  
*A/N: "Good Things Come In Small Packaes" NOw Time For MY Favorite Part! YAY!"*BR  
Ash: ::Opens the box:: Melody... it's... beautiful!!!BR  
Melody: I was gonna give it to you for the anniversary of the legend, but I guess I'll give it to you now and say... ::She takes the necklace out of the box and as she puts it around his neck she whispers into his ear:: Keep me in your heart forever and always know that I love you, forever.BR  
Ash: Melody... ::Hugs her for about two minutes, lets her go, brushes a strand a hair out of her face:: Don't worry I will always love you too... you're like the sister I never had and if you had the chance the girlfriend.BR  
All: AWWWWWWW!!BR  
Melody: I guess it's time for your final traditional kiss. *Plants a REAL sweet kiss right on the lips::BR  
*A/N: TAKE THAT MISTY!!!*BR  
BR  
All: Awwwwww!! BR  
Ash Melody: Wha?! ::Blush:: BR  
Tracey: I never heard you talk like that before Melody...BR  
Melody: And you never will... ::Walks away in a way it seems she would disappear in front of his eyes::BR  
Tracey: ::Shakes Duplica off and grabs Melody's arm:: Melody... wait... I...BR  
Melody: ::Look into Tracey's sparkling eyes face:: ....BR  
Tracey: I'm sorry for what I did to you... *A/N: Don't ask what peoples* And I hope you'll forgive me... and I love you... ::Takes her and hugs her tightly:: BR  
Melody: ::Still looking into Tracey's eyes:: I love you too...BR  
*A/N: Excuse Me As I Go GAG Myself... YUCK!! I DON'T LIKE TRACEY THAT WAY!!! ::Gags Herslf::*BR  
Ash: (A little annoyed) Hey one happy ending do ya think we could get to mine?BR  
Duplica: Tracey... but I thought... BR  
Tracey: I'm sorry Duplica, but my hearts always been with Melody.BR  
*A/N: Again GAG!!!!*BR  
Duplica: I knew that... I was just trying to make you happy... but real happiness lies in love..BR  
James: ::Almost crying:: That's so beautifulBR  
Jesse: Huh, That Melody's Got A GOod Thing For Poetry... I totally agreeBR  
James: ::Blushing, turns to Jesse and takes her hand:: Jesse I also have something to confess... and give you... BR  
Jesse: What James? BR  
James: In the days that we've been in Team Rocket, from the day the boss paired us up. I have come to fall in love with you... and will you do me the honor of marrying me? BR  
Jesse: James... Oh, of course I will!!!BR  
Brock: You know what James you can go get your inheritance now!BR  
James: But I would have to marry Jessebelle...BR  
Brock: Not exactly ::Starts to whisper to Jesse and James a plan:: This is what you do... *A/N: We Will See This Plan In Action When I Post THe Eplouge*BR  
Ash: (More annoyed) One happy ending after another... CAN WE GET TO MINE NOW!!!!BR  
BACK AT THE MANSIONBR  
Rudy: Well since Ash's not here right now, why don't we have a little fun? BR  
Misty: NO!! ::Kicks him very hard(Guess Where... ):: LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU PERVERT!! I LOVE ASH NOT YOU!!!BR  
BACK AT THE FEILDBR  
Ash: Don't give up Misty!! I'm Coming!!BR  
All: Hey!!! Wait for us!!! BR  
Narrator: As our hero and friends head toward Stone Town, Ash is worried, very worried!/P 


	3. Chapter 2

An Ash and Misty Love Story Part 2  
PART 2: THE BATTLE  


  
::???::=Action  
Italics=Thought  
(???)= Mood  
*???*= Authors Notes  
  
Narrator: Our heroes have finally reached Stone Town and they see the Basset Mansion atop a hill.  
  
Ash: Monday, 11:30am.  
  
Serena: Wow! It's Beautiful!  
  
Ash: Yeah... ::Starts to toward the mansion, tears in his eyes, he slams the doors open:: MISTY!!!!!! ::He hears his name called several times, he follows the screams to a lock door, he pulls a poke'ball off of his belt:: Typhlosion use Flamewheel on the door!!  
  
Typhloison: Ty... Phlo... Sion!!!  
  
As the doors burn down ashes fly around Ash, giving him that brave majestic look.  
  
Ash: How dare you try to steal my girlfriends heart! You shall pay dearly!  
  
Darien: Hey! That's my line!!  
  
Ash&Rudy: ::Sweatdrop::   
  
Rudy: ::Clears throat:: So you've arrived...  
  
Ash: You Bet Your Butt. ::Looks over at Misty & smiles:: I'm here...  
  
Misty: My love...   
  
*A/N: GIC!! POKESHIPPY SHIT!!!*  
  
Ash: Now let's get this "battle" on with...  
  
Rudy: I'm much more different Ash, I'm not that same gym leader you fought when you were on the Orange Islands.  
  
Ash: I'm much stronger than I was then too, so I'll give you a choice Hand over Misty now and don't get hurt, or hand over misty later and be defeated.  
  
Rudy: Neither. ::Pulls a poke'ball from his jacket:: Let's get it on!   
  
Ash: (Confidently) Right.   
  
Melody: Wait Ash!! ::Runs up to him::  
  
Ash: ::Stops in his tracks:: What Melody?  
  
Melody: ::Hands Ash a poke'ball::   
  
Ash: Who is it??  
  
Melody: ... Articuno...  
  
Ash: ... Art... Articuno??!! When did you catch it??  
  
Melody: Two days after you left Shamouti Island. It's very loyal and It's determined to win, so I'm sure it won't let you down.  
  
Ash: All right, thanks Melody!   
  
Misty: ::Looks at Ash's neck:: Where'd he get that necklace from... Wh- what are all these people doing here? Who are these people?? Ash... are... you...?  
  
Ash: No! These people are just here to help!  
  
Misty: Good.  
  
Ash: ::Nervous laugh::  
  
Rudy: Can we get to the battle now?  
  
Ash: Indeed, we shall.  
  
Melody: Beat 'em Ash!!  
  
Tracey: Go Ash!  
  
TR: Good Luck!!  
  
Serena&Friends: Destroy 'em  
  
Gary: Good luck... (Under breath) ... Loser...  
  
Ash: I heard that!!! But thanks your support!  
  
***Brock and Misty follow him.  
  
Duplica: I know you can beat 'em!!  
  
Melody: Believe in yourself and your Poke'mon and you'll win!  
  
Ash: I will... ::Smiles sweetly::  
  
Misty: ::Looks back at Melody and sees her smiling and waving:: She better not be making a move on my Ash  
  
*A/N: YOUR ASH?? ::Laughs Hysarically:: Don't You Mean... Kally's???!!! FWEEE!!*  
  
Ash: Don't worry Mist, She's just a close friend, she's probably going to be cheering us on it there.   
  
Misty: Yeah...   
  
Ash: Let's go.  
  
Rudy: Let's make this a three on three Poke'mon battle... again...  
  
*BATTLE MODE ON*  
  
Brock: This a three on three battle, no time limit, Misty is at stake. ::Runs off after saying that::  
  
Misty: ::Misty runs after Brock:: Awwww no ya don't! Get back here!!! ::Catches him and hits him over the head with a frying pan... DONG!!::  
  
*A/N: HOW DARE SHE DO THAT TO MY BROCKY!!!???!!?!?!!?*  
  
Ash&Rudy: ::Sweatdrop/Brock face:: That had to hurt...  
  
Ash: ::Ahem:: So Rudy, are ya gonna use your ''famous'' dance method again?  
  
Rudy: No, I'm gonna use somthin' stronger... love.  
  
Ash: Awwwwww... so you finally get it.  
  
Rudy: Yeah... ::Lightly Blushes:: ... My love for Misty... and I will win this battle... for her...   
  
Ash: You may think that, but you don't trust your Poke'mon! ::Throws a poke'ball into the air as the Jhoto Challenge theme starts:: Articuno GO!!  
  
Rudy: Exeggcutor GO!!!  
  
Ash: Articuno use Ice Beam!!   
  
*Articuno cries as it blows the Ice beam toward Exeggcutor but Exeggcutor dodges the Attack*  
  
Rudy: Nice try Ash! Exeggcutor, Psybeam!  
  
*Exeggcutor aims the beam at Articuno but Articuno acts quickly and counters it with a reflect attack*  
  
Ash: Good job Articuno! Now use Ice beam again!  
  
*Articuno is successful!*  
  
Ash: YES!!  
  
Exeggcutor: ::Faint::  
  
Brock: Exeggcutor is unable to battle! Articuno wins the round!  
  
Rudy: Go Starmie!!  
  
*Starmie appears*  
  
Ash: I'm not going to make the same mistake I made last time! Articuno return! Go Pikachu!!  
  
*Articuno is sucked back into it's poke'ball and Pikachu runs out onto the battle field*  
  
Ash: Use Thunder Pikachu!!  
  
*Pikachu charges up and hits Starmie on target*  
  
Brock: Starmie is unable to battle the round goes to Pikachu!  
  
Misty: ASHY, ASHY, HE'S OUR GUY IF HE CAN'T DO IT, NO ONE CAN!!   
  
Ash: C*@#, a Gary chant. *A/N: Oopsie! sorry can't let Ash cuss*  
  
Rudy: NO!!  
  
Ash: Okay Rudy, last chance.  
  
Rudy: And that's the only chance I'll need.  
  
Ash: Okay, so send it out.   
  
Rudy: Electabuzz, GO!!!  
  
*Electabuzz appears and cries with courage*  
  
Ash: Okay buddy time for a rest.   
  
Pikachu: Piii... ::Sigh::  
  
Ash: My next move will be... ::Searches through his pockets and pulls out a whistle and blows into it long and loud::  
  
Suddenly the ground starts to shake and Charizard comes shattering through a window.  
  
Ash: CHARIZARD!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Charizard lets out a mighty roar*  
  
Misty: ::Pulls on a cheerleading outfit from nowhere *A/N: Don't ask me from where!!* And starts doing hi kicks and various cheers::  
  
Ash: ::Blush:: GOOD GOD!! We really havta stop bumping into Gary, those Cheerleaders have taken a bad effect on misty!!   
  
Gary(Outside): Shut Up, Ketchum...  
  
Rudy: Grr... MISTY!!  
  
Ash: ::Rolls eyes:: How dare you try to steal a girls heart by forcing love. Well your plans are about to be... heh... burned... CHARIZARD, FLAME WHEEL!  
  
*Charizard lets out another mighty roar as he spews out a flame toward Electabuzz*  
  
Rudy: ::Stuttering:: Electabuzz, THUNDER!  
  
*Electabuzz is burned to a crisp before it could even charge up*  
  
Brock: Electabuzz has fainted the match goes to Ash and Charizard!  
  
Rudy: No, I've lost... again...  
  
*BATTLE MODE OFF*  
  
Misty: ::Once again starts doing Hi kicks and various cheers::  
  
Pikachu: ::Puts up the V for victory sign:: Pi pikachu!  
  
Ash: Two victories. One for a badge and one for the treasure of my life.  
  
Misty: Awwww, how sweet!!  
  
*A/N: OH GOD....*  
DOORS OPEN  
  
Ash: ::Turns around::   
  
Duplica: ::Runs up to Ash & hugs him:: I knew you could do it!!   
  
Melody: ::After Duplica lets go, she runs up and hugs him also:: I knew love would lead you to me!!   
  
*A/n: Heh... Heh... I Am SOOO Evil!!!*  
  
Misty: Ohhh no ya don't you get offa my fiancée ::Takes Ash's arm and pulls it toward her::  
  
*A/N: Tch! Yeah Right!!*   
  
Melody: No! ::Takes Ash's other arm:: He's mine!! ::And pulls his arm to her::  
  
*A/N: That's Better.. Start A Cat Fight...*  
  
Misty: No, he's mine! ::Pulls::  
  
Melody: No, he's mine!! ::Pulls::  
  
THIS CONTINUES IN THE BACKGROUND  
  
Brock: He gets all the girls!!!!!!! ::Sob::  
  
Ash: Girls... quit... pulling... me...  
  
Melody&Misty: ::Stop and let go:: Sorry Ash!   
  
Ash: ::Dizzylike:: Riiiight...  
  
Melody: I was Just kidding... even if I do love 'em, his heart is yours...  
  
Misty: ::Laughs:: Oh Melody, Ash is right your are a good friend... thanks for cheering Ash up when I wasn't there. ::Hugs Melody::  
  
*A/N: Ugh... Get offa ME!*  
  
Brock: ::Trying to get attention:: WHY? WHY? WHY?   
  
Misty: Will you shut up already! ::BAM::  
  
Ash: ::Squints like Brock:: Oooh that had to hurt.  
  
Melody&Ash: Two lost causes   
  
Ash: ::Turns to Melody & everyone behind him:: Uhh... could everyone leave us alone for a few minutes?  
  
*A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! POKESHIPPY MOMENT!!! EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!*  
  
Everybody: OH TAY!! ::Melody pushes the crying Brock out the door and closes it::  
  
Ash: Misty, I wanted to give you this... ::Hands Misty the big blue velvet box we saw earlier in the story::  
  
OUTSIDE EVERYONE IS PUSHING THEIR EARS AGAINST THE DOORS TOO SEE IF THEY CAN HEAR THE CONVERSATION  
  
Misty: It's beautiful!!  
  
Ash: ::Takes the necklace out of the box and puts it around Misty's neck, as he does this he whispers into her ear: "I love you and I'll never let you go." And then kisses her passionately::  
  
*A/N: One Word... EW.*  
  
Everyone: (Outside) Oooooooh...  
  
Melody: Go Ash!  
  
TR: Nice move!   
  
Serena&Friends: CUUUTE!!  
  
Tracey&Duplica: Awwww...  
  
Misty: (Inside) ::Breaks away from the kiss:: I love you too Ash...  
  
*A/N: EW EW EW EW EW!!!!!!!*  
  
DUBBED... AGAIN!!  
Pikachu: AWWWW!!  
  
Misty: We have an intruder... ::Giggles and points to Ashs head*::  
  
Ash: Huh? Pikachu...  
  
Misty: ::Takes Pikachu off of Ash head and lays him in her arms and starts to stroke Pikachu's back::  
  
Pikachu: ::Enjoying the attention:: Chaaaaaa... (niceeeee...)  
  
Misty: You're so cute!! ::Giggles::  
  
Pikachu: ::Still enjoying:: Chuuuuuu... (Oh yeah behind the ear... ohh...)   
  
Togepi: Priiiiiiiii!  
  
Misty: ::Laughs, sets Pikachu down, walks over to the doors and opens them::   
  
Everyone: ::As Misty opens the doors they all jump back, pretending to be minding their own business::  
  
SUDDENLY A BOY COMES RUNNING IN BEHIND ASH  
  
???: ::Breathless:: Misty are you all right??  
  
Misty: Mikey! Yeah, I'm fine. Are you?  
  
Mikey: I'm fine. I was just worried about you... ::Turns to Ash:: Oh, hi Ash! How ya doin'?  
  
Ash: Just fine.  
  
Mikey: That guy just took over my home. Didn't even ask. Ooooh if I meet up with him again, I'm gonna to...  
  
Misty: Calm down, Mikey.  
  
Mikey: *Takes a deep breath* Yes Lady Misty. ::Bows::  
  
Misty: ::Sweatdrop/ looks at everyone and sees that they have their heads tilted kinda funny and have funny smirks on their faces::   
  
Ash: HUH?? Lady Misty?! Who? Wha? When?  
  
Misty: Why'd ya do that? All right Ash... I'll explain.  
  
Ash: You better!  
  
Misty: My sisters forgot to tell me one little detail about my parents. Me and my sisters are all from a royal family. I don't like to brag, but I just happen to rule this town.  
  
Ash: OH MY GOD!! I'm marrying a gym leader and a Princess?! SWEET!!  
  
EverybodyElse: ::Sweatdrop::  
  
Melody: That's way higher than just being a festival maiden!  
  
Misty: Ya... how 'bout we get back to pallet?  
  
Everyone: YEAH!  
  
Ash: ::Thinking while walking:: I feel like I'm forgetting something... ::Looks at his hands:: OH SH!!... (Sorry didn't mean to) I for got to tell mom the good news!! ::Runs to the Stone Towns Poke'mon Center/phone::  
  
Ash: ::On the phone::  
  
Adelia: HELLO! ASH!! What happened? Are you okay? Is Misty okay?  
  
Ash: Were fine mom. I have some good news for ya too mom!   
  
Adelia: What?   
  
Ash: Misty and I are engaged!  
  
Adelia: What! I'm soo proud! ::Gets tears in her eyes:: My little boy's growing up!!  
  
Ash&Misty: Mom...  
  
Ash: See ya soon mom. ::Just about to hang it up::   
  
Adelia: ::Still on the phone:: Okay! Remember to change your ::you know whats:: every day!  
  
Everyone: ::Sweatdrop/confused::  
  
Ash: Same 'ol mom.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Ash: Mom! I'm home! With new friends also!  
  
All: Hi! Miss. Ketchum  
  
Adelia: ::Gets a weird excited look on her face:: (We all know how much she loves company!)  
  
Ash: Ummm... this is Melody ::Points to the girl beside him on the right::, Duplica, the one with the blue hair in ponytails, Gary ::Points to the guy next to Melody::, Tracey ::Points to the guy next to Duplica::, Rei ::Points to the left of him::; another psychic, Serena; beside Rei, Ami; the other blue harried one, Mina, long blonde hair; blue eyes, Darien ::Points behind him::, Michelle; blue-green hair, Amara; short blonde hair, Setsuna, long black hair...  
  
Setsuna: Like I told you before,,, It's dark green.  
  
Ash: Oh sorry again. ::Continues with his list:: Rini *Points next to the far Right of him, Hotaru ::Points next to Rini::, Parapara ::Points next to Hotaru::, Vessvess ::Points next to Parapara::, Junjun ::Points next to Vessvess::, Cerecere ::Points next to Junjun::, Chibichibi ::Points next to Cerecere::, Yaten ::Points to the back and next to Setsuna::, Taiki ::Points next to Yaten::, Seiya ::Points next to Taiki::, Kakayu ::Points next to Seiya::, Luna ::Points next to Kakayu::, Artemis ::Points next to Luna::, and Diana.  
  
Adelia: You sure have alot of friends now!  
  
Rini: Well maybe not for long... 'cause it's almost time for us to go...  
  
Serena: (Sadly) You're right.  
  
Ash: Hey, would you like to stay for the wedding?  
  
Jessie: Maybe we could make it a double wedding? ::Looks over at James with sparkling eyes::  
  
James: ::Waves & blushes::  
  
Ash: Sure!  
  
Everyone(Except from Poke'mon): How fun!!  
  
20 DAYS LATER  
  
Serena: (To Rini) You know what to do after the wedding right?  
  
Rini: You betcha! Use Luna P's magic to erase their memories of us.  
  
Serena: Good girl Rini.  
  
Adelia: What are you tow scheming over here?  
  
Serena&Rini: ::Sweatdrop/innocent faces:: Nothing! ::Start to whisper to each other again::   
  
Serena: ::Whispers to Rini:: She sounds like mom from home...  
  
Rini: ::Whispers to Serena:: Yeah...  
  
Serena&Rini: Scary...  
  
Adelia: ::To Ash:: So how many layers of cake do we want?  
  
Ash: Let see... 26-40 people... two cakes, four layers each.  
  
Adelia: Okay. But I'll need 1500p for the ingredients.  
  
Ash: Ummm... ::Searches through his backpack:: Here. ::Hand his mom a couple of bills::   
  
Adelia: ... ... ... ... ... ... ::Sweatdrop/ confused face::  
  
Misty: ::Surprised look:: Where in the world... Ash, honey, where'd the heck did you get all that money? I thought I was supposed to be money handler??  
  
Ash: I know. I've been saving money for your bike.  
  
Misty: Ohhhh, so you were gonna get me my bike.  
  
Ash: Yeah. But I guess I don't have to now.  
  
Misty: ::Comes up behind Ash and grabs his hat off his head:: You're gonna have to if you want your hat back! ::Runs::  
  
Ash: ::Runs after her:: Gimme my hat back Misty!!  
  
Misty: ::Laughs and turns around and Ash end up running into her outstretched arms, the both fall down laughing::  
  
Brock: He gets all the girls.... ::Sob::  
  
Misty: ::Gets up and brushes her self off:: I said shut up!! ::SLAP::  
  
Ash: OOOH, I better watch it.  
  
Misty: ::Turns to Ash:: DO YOU WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?   
  
Ash: ::Backs up:: No, Mist, Darling.  
  
Misty: Good. 'Cause I'd hate to slap you.   
  
Brock: ::Whining:: Why'd you do that Misty??  
  
Misty: Because You're soo Annoying!  
  
Ash: (Sounding like Meowth) That's Right!  
  
Misty: ASH!!  
  
Ash: Sorry, couldn't help it. ::Nervous laugh::  
  
Melody: Ash... you... are.... a dork... ::Starts to laugh::  
  
Ash: HEY!!  
  
Melody: And speakin' of hats... ::Takes Ash's old hat and puts another one on his head::  
  
Ash: Huh?   
  
Melody: It's an Orange Island league hat. Wear it proudly Ash Ketchum.   
  
Ash: Why? I like my old hat!!  
  
Melody: So you'll remember me better, that's why!   
  
Misty: Hey! He's mine! ::Grabs Ash's arm::   
  
Melody: No he's mine! ::Grabs Ash's other Arm::   
  
THEY BOTH START PULLING ASH BACK AND FORTH.  
  
Ash: Oh, God... Not this again... Girls I love ya both... but quit pullin' me!!   
  
Misty&Melody: Sorry again Ash!   
  
Ash: Thank you... ::Faints::   
  
Brock: ::Catches Ash:: Take it easy Ash, you're gonna be okay.  
  
Ash: .... ... ::Goes out again::   
  
Misty: Huh? Ash?! Look at what you did Melody!  
  
Melody: What do you mean what have I done? You did it!   
  
Misty: Did not!  
  
Melody: Did too!  
  
Misty: Did not!   
  
Melody: Did too!  
  
Psyduck: ::Pops out of it's ball... again:: PSY YI YI YI YI YI!!! ::Runs around stupidly in circles::   
  
THIS CONTINUES IN THE BACKGROUND  
  
Tracey: Ladies, Ladies, break it up!  
  
THEY CONTINUE FIGHTING  
  
Tracey: Misty, Melody. QUIT FIGHTING!!  
  
Melody&Misty: Huh? ::Doubleblink/ nervous laugh:: Sorry!  
  
Tracey: No more fighting you two.  
  
Misty&Melody: Yes sir.  
  
Tracey: You two act like three-year-olds.  
  
Misty&Melody: We do not!!  
  
Tracey: Do too.  
  
Psyduck: ::Starts up again::  
  
THEY NOW START AN ARGUMENT  
  
Brock: All right, BREAK IT UP!  
  
Melody,Misty&Tracey: Yes Sir.  
  
Ash: ::Wakes up and starts to ponder on the fact that Misty's a princess:: So that's how you got the gym in Cerulean City.  
  
Misty: Yep. It was in my mothers will.  
  
Ash: Then why didn't you tell me this seven years ago?  
  
Misty: I only learned this information a week ago.  
  
Ash: Oh. Sorry.  
  
Misty: Apology accepted.  
  
Melody: Wow, I just can't believe this. You're a princess and Ash is Prince Goldenrod!  
  
Ash: You heard that?  
  
Melody: I listen to the radio!  
  
Ash: Ya mean every one heard me... ::Suspicious eyes/ whispers to Melody:: Was Gary Jealous?  
  
Melody: Jealous as ever, green with envy!  
  
Ash: Cool!  
  
Misty: ::Ahem::  
  
Ash: Sorry. ... ... ... Ummm... So who should we invite to the wedding?  
  
Misty: Well we know all these people are invited... My sisters of course... so I can rant them out! ::Whispers to Ash:: We need to get Duplica a guy...  
  
Ash&Misty: ::Look upon the crowd/ sees Gary talking to James and Duplica talking to Jessie:: Gary.  
  
Ash: Yep. Gary's the one.  
  
SUDDENLY THE BLACK HOLE REOPENS AND EIGHT PEOPLE WALK OUT  
  
???: And according to my calculations we should be in... ::Looks up:: ... America...  
  
Ash: More people from other dimensions?  
  
Serena&Crew: Who?  
  
???: Where in the world?  
  
Ash: All I can say is Right place, Wrong Dimension. we call it the Poke'mon Universe!  
  
???: Whatsa Poke'mon?  
  
Everyone from Poke'mon: ::Anime' fall/sweatdrop:: You don't know what a Poke'mon is?  
  
???: Where in the world are we Washuu?  
  
Washuu: They say the Poke'mon Universe. But either way I hope we can get back into our universe, Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka: I hope so Washuu.  
  
???: Well Washuu you're gonna havta find a different way other than the hole because it just sealed back up!  
  
Washuu: ::Sweatdrop:: Well don't worry Tenchi! Maybe we were sent for!  
  
Ash&Co: ::Sweatdrop:: Okay... we're walking on now.  
  
Washuu: ::Workin' on her little computer that appears outta nowhere at any place and any time:: Ahha! Now I know why were here!  
  
Tenchi&Crew: Why?  
  
Washuu: We were sent here by him! ::Points At Ash::   
  
Ash: Me?  
  
Everyone: ::Looks at Ash with their heads tilted funny and confused faces:: Wha???  
  
Narrator: Ash has just learned why the suspicious intruders are here. What will he do now????


	4. Chapter 3

An Ash and Misty Love Story  
PART 3: NEWCOMERS   


  
::???:: =Action  
Italics = Thought  
(???) = Mood  
*???* = Authors Notes  


Newcomers

  
Narrator: Last time we found out our hero, Ash has some how called these newcomers here. But how? Well find out now!! _Heh heh… I rhymed…._   
Ash: How in the world could I have called you here…?  
Ami: ::Takes out a mini computer:: Well it says here… that you, after you found out Misty was a princess, sent out some sort of vibe across the universes and reopened the black hole that we come out of and summoned them here.  
Washuu: That's what I was about to say! How'd you figure it out??  
Ami: ::Walks over to Washuu and shows her the way:: And that's how.   
???: So we have…. TWO MASTERMINDS HERE???  
Washuu: Oh Ryoko, you're catching on so quickly. Looks like you're learning.  
Ryoko: HEYYYY!!! I catch on more often then thaaat!!!  
???: Oh calm down.  
Ryoko: Yes Sasami.  
Tenchi: Hey, the question I asked was *WHY* are we here??  
Ami&Washuu: ::Look up::  
Ami: To my calculations, you're here… TO HELP ASH!  
All: WHAT?!?!?!?!  
Ash: Wha?? But how'd you know I needed help?  
Washuu: It's all here. ::she walks over to Ash and show him her computer::  
Ash: Uh huh, yup, that all sums it up.  
*A/N: AREN'T I HAVING FUN RHYMEING TODAY???*  
Gary: What in the Pokemon World is goin' on??  
Ash: Nothing, just finding out why these mysterious characters are here from some other universe.  
Gary: *Dumbly* Ohhhhhh…..  
Melody: ::Still has sparkling eyes for Gary:: Okay! Why are we all just standin' around here? Let's go to Ash's house and get some PIZZA!!!! OKAY????  
All: AWRIIIIGHT!!!  
Ash: But my mom….  
Misty: Oh Ash, Hun. She won't mind.  
Ash: She won't?  
Serena: HUNGRY!!!!  
Rei: Oh Serena… you are helpless…  
Serena: I know…  
Rei: ::Laughs::  
Serena: HEYYY!!!! Oooooh!!!! I'm gonna get you for thaaaat!!!!  
Rei: ::Runs:: Now maybe… you'll get some exercise with out the energy bein sucked outta ya!!!  
Serena: ::Begins to run after her but suddenly stops:: You heard about that??  
Rei: Oh yeah, I heard about it.  
Serena: Okay Ames… why'd ya tell her?  
Ami: ::Sweatdrop:: Well, I *had* to. We had to update her.  
Serena: Riiight… but you just had to tell her that one specific thing.  
Ami: We had to. She wasn't around in those first battles… wait… neither was I… how'd I find out?  
Serena: I told you remember?  
Ami: Oh right. Heh……  
Serena: You are helpless….  
Ami: I am not!  
Serena: OK, you're not.  
Ami: But I am!  
Serena: I out smarted Ami!!!!  
Ami: ::Thinks about what she just said:: HEYYYY!!!!  
Serena: I finally out smarted youuuuu!!!!  
Ami: That was…accidentally… said… ::Sweatdrop::  
Serena: (Sarcastically) Riiight.  
Ami: It was!!!!  
Serena: WHATEVER!  
Ash: OK…. So I need help. But know I don't remember why… Oh yeah! I needed help with…….-  
Washuu&Friends: WHAT??!!!  
???: Ashy! Ashy!!  
Misty: Oh great not her again………..::Grabs Ash's arm and holds it tightly against her::  
Ash: Not… May….  
May: Oh Ashy! There you are!!! ::Smiles at Misty then scowls a little at her::  
Misty: ::Sticks her tongue out at May portraying the words "Haha, I got him!! And youuu didn't!!!"::  
May: Anyway… ::Examines Ash:: Seems like you're OK…. …Gary…  
Gary: ::Runs::  
May: **YOU GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWERP!!! GRANDPA IS SOOOO GONNA KILL YOU FOR TAKING THAT SKECH BOOK!!!!** ::Runs after him::  
Duplica: ::Sweatdrops:: Okaaaay…. What was that about???  
Ash: Dunno… ::Sweatdrop::  
Psyduck: PSY- YIYIYI!!!!!!!!  
Misty: ::Oversized yelling expression:: GET BACK INTO YOUR POKEBALL YA DUMB DUCK!!!  
Psyduck: Psyyy???? ::Is sucked back in to it's pokeball::  
Wobbuffet: Womba Womba!!  
Jessie: we don't need anymore air heads around here. ::recalls Wobbuffet::  
Wobbuffet:: Wommmm…. ::Is sucked back in to it's pokeball::  
Meowth: Looks like as wes got anada adventure ahead of us!  
James: Hopefully we won't run in to any scary pokemon…..  
Jessie: Oh James… same as usual….  
James: ::Laughs:: THE BRAVE MOLTRES HAS DONE IT AGAIN!!!!  
Jessie: Oh no you don't… you know you're a Magicarp…  
James: I am nooot!!!  
Jessie: Are tooo!!!  


The Fighting Continues

  
Meowth: BREAK IT UP!!  


Continues

  
Meowth: ::Jumps up and scratches both Jess&Jims faces; runs::  
Jessie&James: ::Double blink::  
Jessie: HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY BEAUTFUL FACE!!! ::Chases after Meowth::  
Melody: ::Sweatdrop:: Oh Aaaashy!!  
Ash: Wha??  
Washuu: You never finished your sentence.  
Ash: Oh, the reason I needed help was because I don't know how to act around her…as a princess.. I mean….  
Misty: YOU MEAN YOU *STILL* HAVEN'T MATURED???!!!!  
Ash: Well I have a little….  
Misty: Prove it.  
Ash: Well…. At least I still don't act like I'm ten!!!  
Misty&Tr: This is true….  
Jessie: 'Cept you're still a twerp!!!  
Ash: GRRRRR!!!!  
Jessie: Just kiddin ya kid.  
Ash: Now that's better.   
Ayeka: So you want to know how to treat a princess….   
Ryoko: Oh, no, _you_ ain't gonna give him lessons are ya?  
Ayeka: Shut up!! As I was saying… Well for one thing, you need to know how to dress!! Tenchi!  
Tenchi: Yes, Miss. Ayeka?  
Ayeka: Take Ash and get some nice clothes for him. Meet you back here in an hour! …Come on Misty!! ::Grabs her hand and pulls her off to where the black hole is that just suddenly re-opened. O.o;;;;::  
Misty: WHOAA!! ::Is being pulled off::  
Ayeka: Lets get you fixed up too! ::Runs through the black hole and is back at the Masaki residence:: 

At The Masaki Residence

  
Misty: What a beautiful home!!! ::Marveling at everything, especially the lake::  
???: Ayeka… who's this?  
Ayeka: Oh Mioshi!! This is Misty, she's a princess!  
Mioshi: ::Bows to her:: Please to meet you princess.  
Misty: ::Bows back/ sweatdrops/blushes::  
Ayeka: Come on. ::Takes her into the house and to her quarters/ she finds one of Sasami's old Kimonos and hands it to Misty:: Here, go into the bath and put this on. The bath is across the hall.  
Misty: ::Goes into the bath changes quickly into the Kimono/come back out and walks back in Ayeka's room:: How do I look?  
Ayeka: ::Examines her:: Cute but not beautiful. ::pulls her to sit down in the chair in front of her/ pulls out a brush and begins to brush Misty's hair/ of course using her famous extensions (well not the one with the pearls but ya know) she turns to her dresser and pulls out one of her old tiara's::  


MEANWHILE….

  
Tenchi: Well?  
Ash: ::Looks at himself in a mirror:: … … … …  
Tenchi: Well?  
Ash: Where did these clothes come from again?  
Tenchi: ::Sweatdrop/Anime fall/rises/closed eye yelling expression:: THEY'RE FROM THE PLANET JURI!!!!  
Ash: ::Biiiiig question mark over his head::  
Tenchi: Nevermind….  


Back at the Masaki Residence

  
Misty: Well?  
Ayeka: ::Examines her closely and her lips form a smile:: Perfect!  
Narrator: They both head back to the place where the other are waiting in suspense. Ash and Tenchi arrive first.  
Melody: Like, my god Ash! You look so prince like!  
Ash: Thanks Mel.  
Ayeka: ::From behind:: We're baaack!!!  
All: ::Gasp::  
Misty: Ah heh heh… So Ash, how do I look?  
Ash: ::Speechless::  
*A/N: LIKE THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN PPL I ASSURE YOU!!! Not as long as I'm alive at least.*  
Misty: Sooo?  
Ash: ::Walks up to her takes her hands in his and leans towards her:: Beautiful…::Kisses her passionately on the lips::  
*A/N: LORD! HELP ME!!! ::Gags herself:: GAK GAK!!! EWWW!!!*  
All: Awwww….  
*A/N: Yeah… sureeeee…. AWWWWW…. X.X*  
Melody: ::Teary eyed:: I wish Ash was mine!!!  
Tracey: Heeeyy!!!  
Melody: Oh! But he's not as cute as you or as…::kisses him:: ….a good kisser as you…..  
*A/N: MAY I GO GAG MY SELF NOW?!?!?!?!?! EWW!! TRACEY!*  
Tracey: ::Blushes::  
Duplica: Four lost causes….  
???: I agree  
All: WHO THE….????  
Ash&Misty: SAKURA AND THE FOUR TEA SISTERS!!!  
Sakura: Five….  
Ash&Misty: Right, sorry.  
Misty: Everyone this is Sakura! All: Hiii!!!  
Misty: Sakura… this is… ::Introduces them all:: *A/N: HEY I HAVE TYPED THIS LIST TWICE!! I THINK WE GET THE IDEA WHO SHE'S TALKING ABOUT!!* And I'm sure you remember Pikachu.  
Sakura: Hiiiii Pikachu!!!! ::Kneels down an pets him:: Hi everyone.  
The Four Tea Sister: well Sakura, I guess this is like…. ::They all run up to her and hug her sobbing:: Goodbye!!! We're like, gonna miss ya!!!  
Misty: _God… they *even* talk like my sisters…._ > Ash&Misty: ::Big red question mark over their heads::  
Misty: What's goin on?  
Sakura: I've decided that I think my training needs to stretch into the would so… I've decided to take up on the offer of joining you in your journeys. If you don't mind.  
Ash: Sure, we don't mind… but after the wedding.  
Sakura: YAY!!! …Wedding??? Who??? Can I come???  
Ash: Sure!!  
Sakura: Who's it for??  
Ash&Misty: ::Blush:: Us…  
Sakura: ….O.O!!!…. I Knew IT!!! OH MY GOD!! You two soooo showed you had a little something for each other last time I saw you!!! ::Suddenly changes the subject:: ….Where's Brocko?  
Ash: O.o;; Umm… he's back at his gym…  
Sakura: HE'S A GYM LEADER?!?!?!?!  
Ash: ::Nods:: Yeppers.  
Ayeka: OK! It's time for your lessons Ash!! ::Grabs his arm and heads back through the black hole again; they arrive once again at the Masaki residence:: ::She calls her ship/ it rises out of the lake and Ash is amazed::  
Ash: …I-I-I-It's HUGE!  
Ayeka: I know… my father is very wealthy, so he believes that every member of our family should have one… Let's go!  
  


The Ships Doors Open With An Electronic Buzz

  
Ash&Ayeka: ::Walks through the ships doors::  
Ayeka: To Juri!  
Azaka and Kamidake: Yes Ma'am! …BACK TO JURI????  
Ash: You mean I finally get to see Juri! Cool! ::Staring at Ayeka's guardians.  
Ayeka: Yup!  
  


One Million Light Years Away And One Hour Later

  
Ash: Wow…. this ship moves… really… really… fast.  
Ayeka: Well, it has to be, if you want to get one million years in to the universe unless than a hour.  
Spaceship Computer: Incoming message… incoming message…  
Ayeka: ::Presses a button on the control panel::  
Computer: So Ayeka, I hear you are returning to Juri! What comes with this change of mind?  
Ayeka: it's only for a couple of days father… because I need… ::grunts and pull ash out from behind her and in front of her:: …you to teach him to become a Prince… er… act like one, I mean.  
Azusa: Ahhh!! And who would this be?  
Ash: I am Ash Ketchum, sir. ::Bows::  
Azusa: Looks like he's already learned the first step… introducing yourself properly. Well I'll see you back at the palace. Farewell.  
Ayeka: Goodbye father… ::bows::  
Ash: ::Bows again:: … … …  
  


Back In Pallet

  
Misty: How long do ya think he'll be there, Tenchi?  
Tenchi: Probably a week.  
Misty: ::Freaks out:: A WEEK?!?! I don't know if I can stand that long with out him.  
Melody: _Oh god…. First they can't stand touching each other and now it's like they're inseparable._You're not alone… you've got us remember?  
Serena&HerGroup: You've got that right!  
Artemis: *Note: He's still in his human form!* Serenas right…  
Seiya: Hey… this reminds me of a song… ::Begins to sing:: Always… searching.. for your scent… I hope you hear me… where are you now? Answer me my princess…  
Misty: ::Claps:: what a beautiful song! And your voice is spectacular!  
Seiya: ::Blushes::  
Kakyu: Works like a charm every time… ::yawns and begins to fall forward in sleep::  
Yaten: KAKYU!  
Misty… ::Sigh:: Is wish Jigglypuff were here….  
All(but pokemon characters): Jigglypuff… ::Finds Ash's jacket and pulls his Poke'dex out of it's pocket:: Washuu: ::grabs it out of Misty's hands and starts to fiddle with it:: Who created such a fascinating invention? What is this invention?  
Misty: Professor Oak, our Ash's hometown Professor. ::grabs it back from Washuu:: It's a Poke'dex, it's our journal for recording what pokemon we see and capture. Or in long term, Pokemon Encyclopedia. I have an idea… insted of telling you who Jigglypuff is, I'll sing it to ya. ::Begins to sing::  
**Anytime, anyplace, anywhere  
With trouble brewing or  
Laughter in the air  
With a smile, with a sigh  
With all the right stuff  
There are so many times when the  
Song is just enough  
  
Magical powers in the lush grass  
In the shade of Mt. Moon  
Making the song..   
Smooth you  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
When it all seems lost, out of control  
When the struggle breaks down and  
Fear takes its toll  
You can count on a friend who's  
Just tough enough  
And the song that's alive in the heart  
Of Jigglypuff  
  
Hours and hours  
In the lush grass at the base  
Of Mt. Moon  
Make the song**  
  
  


While Misty Is Singing, Jigglypuff Is Hiding Behind The trees

  
  
Misty:  
**Soothe you  
The power of the melody moves you  
The sing attack grooves you  
The power of the melody moves you  
  
Defense curl, think again  
Pound hard, you'll never win  
Double slap, that's nothin' new  
Double edge, you're bound to lose  
Body slam, it's all wrong  
The real power's in the song**  
  
Jigglypuff: ::Begins to sing it's lullaby::  
  
Misty:  
**Anytime, anyplace, anywhere  
With trouble brewing or  
Laughter on the air  
You can count on a friend  
Who's just tough enough  
And the song that's alive  
In the heart of Jigglypuff  
  
Magical powers  
In the lush grass  
In the shade of Mt. Moon  
Make the song woo you  
The power of the melody moves you  
The song….*YAWN* attack… grooves you…**::starts to faint::  
  
Melody&Tracey: Misty!  
Tracey: ::Runs to catch her::  
All(But Melody): ::Falls into a deep sleep::  


Meanwhile in Juri…

  
Ash: Wow… this is… is… YOUR home… again… HUUUGE… still……  
Ayeka: What's wrong Ash?  
Ash: I'm a little homesick…  
Ayeka: Don't worry… you'll be back home in a week… and you'll be a better boyfriend too, Misty will be impressed.  
Ash: You think?  
Ayeka: I know. ::Winks:: ::She arrives a big metal doors and knocks on one of them::  
???: ::From the other side of the door:: Come in.  
Ayeka: I'm home father!  
Azusa: Ahhh! So you are! Welcome home. And this must be Ash… ::smiles slightly::  
Ash: Yes sir. ::bows::  
Azusa: A fine young man he is. ::Rises:: I think we'll begin the training…  
Ash: ::Smiles awkwardly at the word "training"::  
Ayeka: I'll see you two in three or four days. I'm gonna go say hi to a couple of people.. ::giggles:: ::runs off:: Goodbye father! Good luck Ash!  
  


While Ash Is Learning About Being A Prince & Ayeka Is Sightseeing…

  


Back In The Pokemon World…

  
At The Ketchum Residence…   
Misty: ::sigh:: It's been two days already!! I don't know how much I'd miss him… so this is what it would be like if I left him three years ago.  
Tracey: I toold youuu…  
Misty: ::Blush:: You, shouldn't of read my diary.  
Tracey: Well, what else was 'posed to do? Make a move on you and get Ash jealous?  
Misty: ::Glare:: YOU! YOU were going to make a move on ME??? That WHOLE time we were in the Orange Islands?!  
Melody: Really? I'd like to hear more of this tale.  
Misty&Melody: ::Glaring at Tracey::  
Tracey: ::Sweatdrop:: Uh-oh… shouldn't of opened my big mouth….  
  


Meanwhile In Juri… Again…

  
Ash: ::Walking around the palace garden:: ::Sighs:: Come on out Chickorita! ::Pulls a Poke'ball from his belt and releases Chickorita:: What a beautiful garden…  
  
(Flash of light)  
  
Chickorita: Chicka! ::Runs off sniffing every flower in it's path::  
Azusa: ::Walks in:: WH-WH- WHAT IS THAT?!?!  
Ash: ::Startled:: ::Picks up Chickorita:: It's… name is Chickorita. A grass type Pokemon from the world I come from.  
Azusa: Ahh…. Well… it's time for you next lesson…  
Ash: Hai… return Chickorita! ::Chickorita is returned to it's ball:: _I miss you Mist…_  
  


In Pallet

  
  
Melody: I would LIKE an explanation!  
Misty: Yeah! Spit it out!  
Tracey: Umm… ::Sweatdrop::  
Misty: Come on!  
Tracey: Well… I was in love with you Misty…. But when I heard …err… read… that you were in love with Ash, I decided to back off.  
Misty: That's a good thing. 'Cause if you had made a move on me, you would of had a nice big red hand print on the left side of your face. ::Puts her hand up like she's going to slap him:: *A/N: DOOO IIIIIT!!! PLEASE!!!*  
Tracey: ::Back up:: Uh… heh… well.. I, uh… Nevermind…  
All: ::Walk into Ms. Ketchum's house::  
  
(Ding Dong)  
  
Ms. Ketchum: Oh! Come in! Come in! You must be tired! … … … Where's Ash?  
Tenchi: About one million years away, on the Planet Juri!  
Ms. Ketchum: How in the world did he get there?  
Tenchi: ::Sweatdrop:: On a very high speed space ship…  
Misty: ::Bangs her elbow into his rib::  
Ms. Ketchum: ::Her expression changes to worry:: Ih-…  
Tenchi: It's very, very safe.  
Ms. Ketchum: ::Sigh of relief:: Good…  
Misty: ::Smiles at Ms. Ketchum::  
Ms. Ketchum: ::Pulls her into sight:: Wow honey! You look beautiful!  
Misty: ::Blush::  
Ms. Ketchum: Well… is anybody hungry?  
All: ::Expression is surprised:: YEAH!!!  
Ms. Ketchum: How does pizza and bread sticks sound?  
All(Expecially Serena): GREAT!!!  
Ms. Ketchum: All right. ::Picks up the phone and dials the number:: Hi, can I get an order of…. ::Looks up and counts heads:: Of five extra large pizza's and six breadsticks….ten bottles…. Okay, thank you. ::Hangs up::  
  
(Ding Dong)  
  
Ms. Ketchum: Already? Gee… they sure deliver fast… ::Goes to the door and opens it:: Oh thank you Brock!  
Brock: ::Hands her the pizzas::  
Misty: Brock… weren't you just.. sitting there on the…::points to the couch::  
Brock: Was. So how have you and Ash been? …Where is Ash?…  
Tenchi: He's on the Planet Juri!  
Brock: WHERE?  
Misty: Don't ask.  
Brock: I ain't goin to.  
Misty: ::Sits out side on the porch swing bench::  
  


The Black Hole Reopens

  
  
Ayeka: We're Baaack!  
Misty: ::Lifts her head from her romance novel; rises and walks toward Ayeka and Ash:: So Ash.. ::examining him:: What have you learned?  
Ash: ::Bows and takes her hand then kisses her ring finger:: Enough.  
Misty: _So mature… it's scary, but somewhat surprising… I've always liked to seem him this way.. for once…_  
Ayeka: So what are we waiting for! Let's get the wedding on with! How's tomorrow sound to ya?  
Ms. Ketchum: ::Comes out of the house:: Sounds like a good day to me! ::Winks at Misty::  
Misty: Yahhh!! Tomorrow is a perfect day!  
Ash: What's so special about- Ohhh… it's your bir-…  
Misty: ::Slaps her hand over Ash's mouth:: _Nice of you to remember..._ Tomorrow's perfect.  
Melody: ::BIG red question mark over her head:: ….. ????  
  


The Next Day

  
  
Brock: ::In Ash's Room:: Nervous?  
Ash: ::Nodds: Damn well I am! I just can't believe today's the day…  
Brock: Whoo… well it's better than watin' another two years isn't it?  
Ash: Hmm… maybe so…  
Brock&Ash: ::Walk out of his room; down the stairs; and out of Ash's house::  
Ash: ::Marvels at the scenery:: My god! It's beautiful! ::Walks up to the platform where the pastor is standing; as he walks by his mother, he looks to her and smiles::  
  


Go To Part Four


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I Do not Own Pokemon or Any Character From Pokemon... Please Don't Sue Me.  
**

An Ash and Misty Love Story  
Wedding and Letting Go  


  
Adelia: ::Looks about the scenery:: It was perfect. We were out doors in a summer meadow covered with the freshest green grass and flowers. In near by trees, Pidgeys chirped their songs, A river calmly and peacefully splashed behind the platform. It was simply a perfect June day for this kind of event to occur ::Looks around among the chairs around her:: Most of the people I recognized had already shown up, but everyone knew that there would be more to come. This was not only a major event for me or the whole town of Pallet but the entire world of Poke'mon as well. The media wasn't allowed to attend, but I know they'd be watching and broadcasting from a distance. On top of the platform stood an eighteen-year-old Poke'mon master, my son Ash. Even though we've been looking forward to this day for a long time, It's still hard to convince my self that it already arrived. He wasn't even twenty yet, and it was already time for me to say good bye to him as he moves on to the next chapter in his life. I felt so overwhelmed with joy and sadness as I looked at him. He wasn't my little baby anymore. He's Become a full grown man. ::She walked down the agile until she arrived at the front row and took the first seat reserved for her. Taking a peek at the crowd, she saw many familiar faces:: Next to me were Mimey and Professor Oak, the two closest friends I had with me throughout the years Ash was on his journey. Brock was atop the platform next to Ash, dressed in his finest for he'd be the best man today. Brock's Wife Suzie, who was pregnant with their first child, had perched herself in the seat directly behind me. Behind her was Tracey and his wife Melody who was pregnant with twins. The bride's sister Daisy was on the keyboard. The former Team Rocket members Jesse and James were right beside her with their newborn. Duplica still without a guy, sat next to Gary who was sitting next to his grandfather, Professor Oak. There were many other people, but either I've never seen before or simply forgot about them. All were here. Ash gave me a quick smile as our eyes locked. It was only for a split second, but we both knew what the other was thinking. I could tell he was nervous and using eye contact, I assured him that every thing would be alright. Then I turned my mind on the person who, in a few minutes would become the newest member of the Ketchum family. I loved her as a daughter, right from the moment Ash had introduced us. In the past few years, while she lived at our house, she had been the daughter I never had. She was always kind, courageous, and self-reliant. I know she will be a wonderful wife for my son; I wouldn't have let any other girl take her place. Her heart will always be loyal to Ash, regardless of what happens between them. She's shown me that she cares for both him and me enough times before. She was perfect, and it didn't even take me a second to figure out back then she would be today's bride. ::Tears were beginning to come to her eyes the time drew closer to the beginning of today's main event:: Pokemon master, Ash Ketchum, my dear son, from the town of Pallet was to wed. ::She looked back up at the blurry figure of her son:: Through my tears, noticing all the changes he had developed during these years of adolescence. He now towered an entire foot above my height. His childish face had disappeared (even though it was his cutest characteristic); replacing the face of a young man. He was far more mature both physically and mentally. He no longer spoke like he did when he was ten and was thinking before acting. I feel so happy for him, but also very heartbroken. He won't be my precious little pumpkin anymore. I can't mother him the way I used to now. In just a few minutes, he'll be on his own. No longer being parented by his dear mother who had been raising him fir the past eighteen years. I still couldn't believe it was happening already. My little baby was now a full grown gentlemen, but I never thought it would be so difficult to convince myself that it was true. However, I couldn't help myself but to think of the joy that would follow. He would be a great husband to a wonderful woman; she would be the best wife in the galaxy. I would be filled with delight when they have their first child, earning me the proud title as a grandmother. As I age into a Redwood tree, I would watch and experience life's processes of growth all over again with my grandchildren, just as I had with my son. Their marriage will never turn out as disastrous as mine did, and simply knowing that brought a smile to my sobbing face .::As she grabbed a handkerchief to wipe away her tears:: The Pastor stepped on the platform. I watched as he shook hands with Ash and Brock and then lean down to shake the paw of the ring boy Pikachu. Pikachu responded with a small jolt. The whispered a few words to each other, most likely a "thank you" or "congratulations!" The he got up on the raised step and nodded to the crew member at the back of the aisle, signaling that they were ready to begin the wedding. The crew member walked to the brides tent and reported the news. Daisy began to play on the keyboard, but it wasn't the old "Here Comes the Bride" I recognized it as a song the first song they heard after confessing their love. Guess they were planning on making it their song. Out of the brides tent came her other two sisters, Lily and Violet. Dressed in their finest gowns while each carrying a basket of rose petals which the covered the grassy isle as the walked from the back to their seats in the front. Then heads began turning. A figure in a long, white gown stepped out of the tent, it was the bride for my son, Misty. Murmurs began erupting from the people in the back as she started her way down the aisle. I took a peek back at Ash and smiled when I saw Brock waving a hand in front of Ash's completely stunned face. Knowing my son all too well, I especially helped Misty find a gown that would quadruple hid heart rate. ::She giggled at the expression that had been planted on him:: Looking back at Misty taking her step alone the path without hesitation, I began to think of how tough her life had always been for her. The youngest of four sisters, she told me stories how the three elder siblings always took advantage of her. The called her the "runt" in the family, the "scrawny" one. She grew up in the hands of her sisters with no parents and was self taught the ability to look out for herself. What a courageous girl, and what a great wife she'll be. As the song finished, Misty stepped up onto the platform and faced Ash. ::She laughs lightly at Ash's expression:: Brock backed away as the pastor began to speak. At that point, the tears came back to my eyes, and the thought of having to pass Ash into the hands of a new woman in command came back. In a sense, this was goodbye. I will never have another chance to be the full time mother I have been towards my son. The torch of the Ketchum family would be passed on - - I had the joy of raising a child and now it was my child's turn. He won't experience the sorrow of a loved one departing as I did; he and Misty would be by each others sides for the rest of their lives. The pastor finished his opening statement and turned the spotlight over to Ash and Misty. I watched and listened to my little baby and my soon to be daughter-in-law give their vows and I couldn't hold back my tears that filled my eyes. The style they spoke with, the tender voice that they used, everything about them was so different from the way it was before. Ash was so... mature now that's it's difficult to picture him as the proud arrogant son he was less than ten years ago. As for Misty she had become a young and lovely woman. And Despite blooming late, she was now, without a doubt far more beautiful than anyone of her four sisters. Time flew by so fast. It seemed only yesterday when Ash was rigorously training and battling Pokemon to prepare for competition with Misty, Brock and Tracey coaching him by his side. Only yesterday he and his mother were building snowman and having snowball fights in the backyard, only yesterday when his mother tucked him into bed as he grumbled and begged for a bedtime story. Yes, it seemed like only yesterday. Now without a warning, it was my sons wedding day. All the thoughts about letting him go forced me to control my self from losing everything and bursting into tears. I knew both of them were watching but I couldn't help myself. Eighteen wonderful years I had spent with a perfect son. Whoever knew that I'd be so unprepared to bid him farewell? ::She wiped her tears away just in time to see the two lock their lips together to unite into one:: People around me were up on their cheering and rooting, but I stayed seated... ::Smiles weakly:: I quickly recapped all the major events of their lives leading up to this day, The day Ash left home to begin his Pokemon journey, the day in Puerta Vista when I first met Mist, Ash's two journey's through the Indigo League before winning it all the second time, the day the two told me they were in love, the day they made their announcement of their engagement, picking out a wedding dress for Misty, and all the advice I had given them throughout these years had raced through my mind by the time they broke their kiss. The two stepped off the plat form, Misty turned her back to the guests and threw the bouquet which landed in Duplica's lap. Misty and Ash both looked at her and then turned to me and gave me heart warming smiles which broadcasted the words "thank you" ::Smiles back and lets a lone tear fall to her knees:: Letting them know it was them that should be thanked. The house will be theirs now, I had already talked it over with the "Three Sensational Sisters" and was so fortunate they told me I could move in with them in their gym. Tomorrow while my son and daughter are on their honeymoon cruise, I'll sign the deed over to them. I had a wonderful home in a quiet town to raise a family and they, without a doubt deserve the same thing. My grandchild or children should all receive the privilege of growing up in a peaceful environment, just like my son. It'll be for the very best and I'm positive my children will understand. We had arrived beside the cars, and the newlyweds had just finished speaking with every one else. At last it was my turn. ::Walks up and faces them, trying to fight the tears of joy and sorrow back. Misty and I put our arms around each other and embraced in a tight hug rocking back and forth as we did so. I was desperately trying not to soak her elegant white dress, but my tears could not be contained. We stayed like this until I was able to speak::  
SCROLL!! DANG IT SCROLL!!!!  
Adelia: ::Puts a hand on Misty's cheek:: You've always been my daughter from the day I met you on Puerta Vista, I knew you'd be the one in this dress today. I've always been proud of your character as a person. You're very courageous, intelligent, and determined. I know life will take you a very long way. If it were up to my to pick Ash a wife, I'd picked no one else but you. Congratulations!  
  
Misty: ::Gives Adelia another hug:: Thank you... I've always seen you as a mother and now at last I can call you one.  
  
Adelia: ::Laughs lightly:: Thank you for all the inspiration and bravery you've given me.  
  
Misty: Ash is soo lucky to have you as a mother like you, and so am I. Thank you for all you've done for us!  
  
Adelia&Misty: ::We broke our embrace, smiled one again at each other as she wiped a tear away from my eye.::  
  
Adelia: ::Then I turned my attention on my son::  
  
Ash: ::Quickly takes his mother in his arms and kisses her on the forehead:: Mom, you don't need to say anything... I know how much you care; you've shown me it for eighteen years.   
  
Adelia: ::Ignores his plea:: Ash.. There hasn't been a more joyous occasion then the day you were born. When your father left me, you saved me by being there. During the time you were on your quest to being a Pokemon master, I worried about you everyday... When you had become the league champion, I was never more proud. On the day you announced your engagement I was more excited then anyone, but also filled with sorrow.  
  
Ash: ::Tightens his sold on his mother showing her that he understood her need to let her feelings come out::  
  
Adelia: I knew that one of these days, I couldn't call you my baby anymore... I knew that one of these days, the chapter of your life in which you were raised by your mother would end, and the next chapter of your life would begin. I knew that one of these days, I'd have to let you go. I knew that day was today. I thought I was prepared, but I wasn't. ::Tears started to roll down her cheeks and onto Ash's brand new black tuxedo.:: You've grown up so fast... ::Wipes the tears away:: Even though we've done so much, it seems like I never even had the chance to do the things a mother would want to do with her son. These last eighteen years have felt like a rocket. It's hard to imagine you standing here as a married young man. I just can't believe it's time already.  
  
Ash: Mom... I'm sorry about what you just said, but you need to realize that I won't be going anywhere. No matter what my age is, I'm still your son. I have been and always will be. You've raised me so well, and now it's my turn to show you how much I care. You'll always be in me mom, and I'll never leave you. I'll sill be here to keep you company and take care of you when you need me.  
  
Adelia: ::Hearing this made her eyes water even more:: I have raised a wonderful son. Thank you Ash... ::Looks him in the eyes::  
Ash: No... Thank you mom... If you weren't my mother, I don't know where I would have wound up. ::Lifts his mothers chin up wipes her tears away::  
  
Adelia: ::Gives him another smile then turns back to Misty:: Welcome to the family, Mrs. Ketchum... ::Brushes the side of her cheek:: Please take good care of my son. You'll be carrying the family name...  
  
Ash: ::Sarcastically & Joking:: Mom! Don't pressure her!!  
  
Misty: ::Laughs lightly:: I will... you can count on me... mom.  
  
Adelia: :: I cried hearing that name from her. I hugged her and Ash once again. I watched as the climbed in the limousine and sat side by side in each others arms. The door closed and the limo sped off slowly carrying a "just married sign on it's trunk with ribbon tied cans rolling along from the back. I kept my eyes on the limo until it was out of sight, heading towards Pallet Town. I felt so happy for those two; there was no other couple in the world like them. Letting him go wasn't easy, but knowing that he had found the one for him that would bring a bright future carried a smile to my face and peace to my heart.   



End file.
